Cookies, Cocoa, and Quidditch
by MusicalLuna1
Summary: Ginny brings cookies and cocoa down to the Quidditch pitch for the team and admires Harry. What will become of it?


A/N: SAPPINESS!!!! It's my calling! ::sighs happily:: This is one of several short and   
  
sweet stories I've written. They're really not stories at all to be honest. :D They   
  
don't really have plots, they're simply a way for me to express the mushiness that's   
  
wallowing around inside my brain. I'm obsessed with the mushiness and the happy-ending   
  
kind of angst XD  
  
  
  
For those of you who look at this and go, "Ewww. Harry and Ginny!" I apologize. I   
  
simply can't stand not being able to write mushy fics about just Ron and Hermione. I   
  
love Harry too much :D So I pair him up with Ginny. ::shrug:: It's cute. What can I   
  
say? I don't like making up characters to be with Harry...it's an icky process and   
  
they're always Mary-Sues. Stories just sound better with Ginny whether you really ship   
  
she and Harry or not. XD ANYWAYS! On with the fic!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ginny walked on to the Quidditch pitch dressed warmly in her thickest robes,   
  
with her cloak and scarf wrapped tightly around her as she carried the tray of   
  
cookies. Hermione grinned from the side of the pitch where she was peering up into the   
  
gray sky watching the Gryffindor team zoom around on their brooms in practice. Ginny   
  
smiled back brightly and waved. "Hi Hermione! How are they doing?"  
  
  
  
"Fairly well. They're all freezing to death though. Did you bring hot cocoa too?"   
  
she asked eagerly.  
  
  
  
Ginny grinned. "I did." She drew a large thermos out of her book bag as well as   
  
several mugs.  
  
  
  
Hermione laughed. "Always prepared, aren't you?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess so. I made sure I put a warming charm on the cookies to keep them   
  
warm before they come down to eat them."  
  
  
  
"May I have one? And some cocoa?"  
  
  
  
"Of course!" Ginny handed her the mug and poured her a cup of cocoa and let her   
  
pick out a chocolate chip cookie. A few moments later the team swooped down and landed   
  
out of breath and with cheeks of scarlet. Harry looked delighted to see both Hermione   
  
and Ginny.  
  
  
  
"Hi! Oh wow, Ginny! Are these for us?" he asked enthusiastically.  
  
  
  
Ron groaned, "oh please say yes…you make cookies as well as Mum does!"  
  
  
  
Ginny blushed happily, "Yes. These are for you guys. I have hot cocoa too!"  
  
  
  
"Gin, you're a saint!" Fred said snatching a cookie along with the others and   
  
taking a mug for cocoa. Soon the team was busy eating cookies, drinking cocoa and   
  
laughing as they talked. Ginny however, maintained a fair amount of attention on Harry,   
  
who was talking animatedly to Ron about the next Quidditch match. His face was pale   
  
except for bright scarlet spots on his cheeks, nose and the tips of his ears from the   
  
cold. His dark hair was windblown and his fingers were splotched red and white from the   
  
cold as well. He looked elated however. Ginny couldn't help but smile as she watched   
  
him. He was magnificent. He'd gotten quite a bit taller (although he was still much   
  
shorter than six foot six Ron) and his emerald green eyes had a shine to them she   
  
hadn't seen since he was fourteen.   
  
  
  
Ginny herself was sixteen, and she still direly wished Harry would notice her.   
  
Ron and Hermione had been together for nearly a year and a half, and seeing how happy   
  
they were made her desire to be with Harry stronger than ever. She felt foolish. Harry   
  
suddenly looked at her and smiled warmly as Ron kissed Hermione's cheek and talked to   
  
her. She felt her cheeks warm and she smiled back sheepishly.  
  
  
  
He strode over and she felt her heart flutter. "Gin, you're coming to the game,   
  
aren't you?"  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't miss it! It's tomorrow isn't it?"  
  
  
  
"Yup. Thanks a lot for the cookies and the cocoa, we really needed it," he said   
  
sincerely.  
  
  
  
She grinned happily. "I was glad to make them. I had nothing better to do. Well,   
  
Potions homework, but that's not better."  
  
  
  
Harry chuckled lightly and Ginny felt her insides warm. He had such a wonderful   
  
laugh.  
  
  
  
After a moment or two of silence, he glanced back at Ron and then looked back at   
  
Ginny. "Er—Gin, come here, I need to talk to you…"  
  
  
  
Ginny followed him so that they were a ways away from the others who paid no   
  
attention to them, then he turned to her. "What is it Harry? Is something wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh, no…not at all… Everything's wonderful… But er—well…" he paused and   
  
looked as though he were trying to get up the courage to do something. "I've…been   
  
trying to get up the nerve to tell you something…for…a really long time now…and   
  
well…please don't hate me… Ron will want to murder me but—" He bent down, paused, and   
  
then tenderly pressed his lips to Ginny's.  
  
  
  
Her eyes widened but as Harry's gentle kisses caressed her lips and his long,   
  
slender fingers brushed her cheek, she melted into the kiss, closing her eyes. His   
  
touch set fire to her blood and it raced through her, heating her whole body. She gave   
  
a tiny moan into his mouth and he pulled away from her suddenly, and the feeling that   
  
tingled through her body and made her head spin, lingered. "Harry…" she whispered   
  
breathlessly, refusing to release the fabric of his Quidditch robes. His breaths came   
  
in puffs of condensation and he gave her a anxious smile.  
  
  
  
"Gin, I really hope you still feel the—"  
  
  
  
"I love you, Harry," she said softly.  
  
  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he looked relieved, terrified, and ecstatic all at   
  
once. "I…I…"  
  
  
  
"Shh…you don't have to say it if you're not comfortable with it Harry… I know   
  
it's got to be hard for you…" she said gently. Harry felt a surge of emotion. She   
  
really understood how he felt, it was amazing. Ron was also like that, although not   
  
quite like this. He decided it must be a Weasley thing.  
  
  
  
Finally, he whispered, "I…love you too, Gin…" The smile she gave him then made   
  
him want to say those three words over and over to her because just seeing that smile   
  
was enough. He grinned giddily and Ginny grinned as well.  
  
  
  
"Oi! Harry! What are you doing over there?!" Ron called.  
  
  
  
Harry looked over at him, and decided resolutely, that whether Ron decided to   
  
beat him to death or not, he wasn't going to lie to him. "I was asking Gin out!" he   
  
replied, and took her hand, smiling at her. She glowed.  
  
  
  
Ron gaped at him. "You WHAAAT?!"  
  
  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as they walked back toward the group who was giggling and   
  
whispering. "You heard me Ron…"  
  
  
  
Ron cuffed him lightly on the back of the head a grin starting to touch his   
  
lips. "Well, it's about time, mate!"  
  
  
  
Harry looked at him in surprise. "What?"  
  
  
  
"Don't go all innocent on me Harry. I know you better than anyone else in the   
  
world. You've been pining over her since our fifth year…"  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you say something? Tell me to get a move on?" Harry demanded. "I   
  
helped you and 'Mione!"  
  
  
  
Ron grinned. "It took me that long to manage to think of you and Gin together   
  
and not want to knock you over the head with my broom."  
  
  
  
Harry stuck his tongue out at Ron. "As if you and Hermione going out was easy   
  
to accept."  
  
  
  
Ron grinned. "You're more flexible than I am." Ginny rolled her eyes lightly at   
  
Hermione who smiled, her eyes sparkling in happiness. Ginny then lightly lay her head   
  
on Harry's shoulder as he and Ron continued to "bicker". He glanced at her and smiled   
  
affectionately.  
  
  
  
Ginny would never forget the day she decided to bring cookies and cocoa to the   
  
Quidditch pitch.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
